1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wrapping device for wrapping objects in foil material. In particular, the invention relates to a wrapping device for wrapping bales of crop material after a bale has been formed in a baling device. The baling device and wrapping device may be integrated in a single agricultural unit or be provided as two separate agricultural systems.
2. Description of Related Art
An embodiment of a known wrapping device comprises a frame, a wrapping table mounted on the frame and configured to support the object during wrapping, one or more movable roll support devices to support one or more rolls of foil material to be rotated about the object during wrapping, a carrying structure mounted on the frame and configured to carry the one or more roll support devices, and a clamping and cutting device.
The clamping and cutting device is provided to clamp the foil material after wrapping of an object to facilitate the cutting of the foil material, and to cut the clamped foil material, so that the wrapped bale is no longer connected to the rolls of foil material. The clamping and cutting device usually comprises a catch element to catch the foil in order to make the clamping of the foil possible. This catch element may be brought in the trajectory of the foil material during wrapping in order to catch the foil and clamp it at a cutting location. In this cutting location, the foil is cut between the bale and the respective roll of foil material, so that the wrapped bale is no longer connected to the roll of foil material.
The clamped end of the band of foil connected to the roll of foil material is held in the clamping and cutting device after cutting until the wrapping of a new bale is started. When the foil is rotated at least one time about the bale, the clamped end in the clamping and cutting device may be released as the first windings of foil may hold the end of the band of foil.
Such clamping and cutting device must be placed at the end of the wrapping process at least partially in the trajectory to catch the foil, while at the beginning of the process it must be placed outside the trajectory as the one or more roll support devices must be rotated at least once about the bale before the clamped end of the band of foil may be released.
The pending German patent application with application number DE 10 2007 051 491.5, which is hereby incorporated by reference describes an embodiment of a wrapping device to wrap bales of crop material comprising a clamping and cutting device. The clamping and cutting device comprises a catch element which can be rotated between a horizontal rest position and a vertical catch position. In the rest position the catch element is placed outside the trajectory of the rolls of foil material to wrap the bale in foil material. In the catch position, the catch element is brought in a vertical position in the trajectory of the rolls of foil material so that the band of foil can be caught by the catch element.
The catch element supports two clamp elements which are movable with respect to the catch element. When the foil is caught by the catch element the clamp elements are arranged at opposite ends of the catch element. Thereafter, the clamp elements are moved towards each other to bring the foil together and clamp it between the two clamp elements. Then, the catch element is rotated back to the horizontal position while the foil is clamped between the clamp elements. During this rotation the foil may be cut by a cutting element.
A disadvantage of this wrapping device is that the construction is relative complex. Multiple movements, rotations and translations have to be performed to catch and clamp the foil and at least three hydraulic cylinders are required to perform these actions. Furthermore, the time required performing the catching and clamping is relatively long.
It is remarked that DE4404225 and EP 1 502 495, both hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, disclose alternative embodiments of clamping and cutting devices having similar drawbacks.